novum_terramfandomcom-20200215-history
World War IV
"War. War never changes." --Ron Perlman (or the Sole Survivor in Fallout 4) The Vampire Wars are a series of wars that is ongoing, which it started on Monday, July 5th 2011. It is one of the biggest and greatest multi-species, multiracial war ever to have occured, being much bigger than World War I, World War II, and World War III combined. Unlike in World War III, California, Switzerland, and many neutral countries, are all involved in this war. International Treaty Organization of Sapient Species (ITOSS) (Allies) *A-Virus Zombies *AAT Driver Battle Droids *Aboleths *Abysses *Abyssal Fleets *Abzorbaloffs *Acromantulas *Acrosians *Adaros *Adiposes *Adorians *Aerophibians *Affinities *Agamemnon Counterpart Aliens *Ahrimanoids *Air Raiders *Akritirians *Alex Porter Dylanuses *Alien Baltans *Alien Bears *Alien Nackles *Alien Temperors *Alley Cats *Altrusians *American Common Dylanuses *American Werewolves *Amperis *Angels *Animal Planet's Mermaids *Animean Humans *Anodites *Anthroposaurus *Anti-Fairies *Appoplexians *Arachnichimps *Arburian Pelatoras *Argits *Argonians *Armor-Faced Ogres *Asgardians *Astrodactyls *Atlanteans *Atomixes *Atrocians *Avatars *Babookari-Faced Humans *Ball Weevils *Ballades *Basalts *Bass.EXEs *Bass-Like Maverick Hunters *Basses *Bassian Maverick Hunters *Bikini Bottomites *Biosovortians *Bird-Like Dinosauroids *Birdmen *Boney Zombies *Brontosapiens *Brown Dinosauroids *Buffy/Angel TV Series Demons *Buffy The Vampire Slayer's Werewolves *Cardassians *Cartoon Girl Clones *Celestialsapiens *Centaurians *Cephalod-aes *Cerebrocrustaceans *Cetaceoids *Cetosapiens *Chalicomen *Charmers *Chimera Sui Generises *Chineran Helmetless Maverick Hunters *Chronians *Chronosapiens *Churls *Citipatosapiens *Citrakayahs *Cogs *Common Dinosauroids *Common Elves *Common Humans *Common Maverick Hunters *Common Sapient Tyrannosauroids *Common Skryke *Common Zombies *Corey Mcs *Crashmen *Crockermen *Dark Megaman.EXEs *Dark Megaman-Dylanuses *Dark Shadows Werewolves *Domestic Dylanuses *Draugrs *Dylaumans *Elecman.EXEs *Elecmen *Emojis *Enkers *ETs *European Ghouls *Evil Aliens *Ewoks *Exorcist Demons *Faculty Aliens *Fairies *Fallout Aliens *False Goblins *False Trolls *Featherfolks *Feral Ghouls *Fire in the Sky Aliens *Flatwoods Dinosauroid (aka Flatwoods Monster) *Floogals *Fully Sapient Dinosauroids *Ganados *Gigantopithemen *Goatmen *Goombas *Goosebumps Werewolves *Gorilla Starfishes *Gorlocks *Grahtwood Werewolves *Gray Aliens *Greater Sapient Tyrannosauroids *Hibakushas *Hilderons (after World War 3) *Homosuchus Sapiens *House Elves *Hulks *Human-Like Werewolves *Hunchbacks *Hylians *Hyrulians *Irkens *Japanese Ghouls *Jumping Mice *Khajiits *Kirbies *Kirlias *Klapahicuses *Klingons *Knowing Posthumans *Koopas *Korean Maverick Hunters *Krabsmen *Krees *Kryocene Humans *Krylorians *Kryptonians *Kuaovolings *LFD Zombies *Living LEGO Minifigure *Lizardmen *Majinis *Marsupial Humans *Martial Arts Kids *Matrix Agents *Mega-Dylanus X *MegaBasses *Megamen *Megaman.EXEs *Megaman-Dylanuses *Memory Humans *Merpups *Mewnimen *Minions *Mitekais *Mogwais *Monstermen *Na'vi *Ninjalinos *Oviraptosapiens *Pakunis *Parrotmen *Peter Griffin Clones *Phantasmic Homocrows *Phantoms *Pixies *PJ Masks *Plant-Eating Zombies *Polar Dinosauroids *Predators *Preschoolers *Protoman X *Protoman.EXEs *Q*berts *Raccoonmen *Rhinocerosmen *Robust Dinosauroids *Sapient Apes *Sapient Chipmunks *Sapient Crows *Sapient Deinonychuses *Sapient Domestic Cat *Sapient Domestic Dog *Sapient Elephants *Sapient Hadrosaurs *Sapient Mice *Sapient Pigs *Sapient Posthumans *Sapient Rabbits *Sapient Spinosaurs *Sapient Toys *Sapient Troodon *Sapient Tundra-Dwellers *Screwfly Solution Aliens *Semi-Humanoid Dinosauroids *Shadowmen *Shakeroids *Shopkins *Shy Guys *Simon Roy's Black Dinosauroids *Sinistral Elves *Sirius B Aliens *Sitting Duck Alligators *Skull Parasite Units *Skyrim Werewolves *Slashmen *Sleestaks *Snakemen *Snow Elves *South Parkers *SpongeBoboids *Squidwardmen *Starmen *Stewie Griffin Clones *Stoors *Tall White Aliens *Tavians *Terror Dogs *Toontown Toons *Tornadomen *Transition Zombies *Troodonish Dinosauroids *Troodon-Like Skryke *Trolls *Troll Sloths *Tropical Dinosauroids *True Sapient Dinosauroids *Turtlemen *Twilight Werewolves *Twonkies *Van Helsing Werewolves *Venoms *Vertebrate Planktons *Warthogmen *Winged Skryke *Wolfman Werewolves *Wookiees *Xenomorphs *Yodans *Zehobereis *Zins *Żołnierze Przyszłości Aliens *Zootopian Mammals *Zoras *Giant Humans *God Humans *Voltronians *Gilled Mermaids *Werewolfmen *Reptilian-Looking Humans *Giants *Goblins *Orcs *Powerpuff Persons *Xandarians *Xeronians *Luphomoids *Wood Elves *Dark Elves *Protomen *Vampire-Toothed Maverick Hunters *Wingbacked Maverick Hunters *Leo's Maverick Hunters *Gem-Chested Maverick Hunters *Deltan Maverick Hunters *Gorthan's Maverick Hunters *Proto-Dylanus *Quints *Quickmen *Geminimen *Were-Maverick Hunters *Gregarmen (aka Were-Gregars) *Raltses *Gardevoirs *Gallades *Ghosts *Great Pigmen *Giant Pigmen *Green Pigmen *Ratmen *Looney Rabbits *Nine Tails *Patrolling Pups *Tamaraneans *Wattersonian *Drejs *Onis *Vegimals *Robloxoids Vampires (Enemies) *Common LEGO vampire (note: this is what males of this species look like while the females of this species look like this) *Greater LEGO vampire (note: this is what males of this species look like while the females of this species look like this) *Van Helsing vampire *Buffy the vampire slayer's vampire *1966-1971 Dark Shadows vampire *1991 Dark Shadows vampire *2004 Dark Shadows vampire *2012 Dark Shadows vampire *Therapy's vampire *Harry Potter vampire *Twilight vampire *Dracula 1931 vampire *Dracula's common 1958 vampire *Dracula's lesser 1958 vampire *Spain's vampire (aka Spanish vampire) *Italian vampire *Kiss's vampire *Devils of Darkness vampire *Vampire Killer's vampire *Night Gallery's vampire *Bloody House's vampire *Dracula 1977 vampire *Dracula 1979 vampire *Monster Squad's vampire *Dracula 1992 vampire *Interviewer's vampire *30 Days of Night vampire *True Blood vampire *Being Human vampire *US Being Human vampire *UK Supernatural TV series vampire *US Supernatural TV series vampire *Babysitter's vampire *Deadliest Warrior vampire *Common Musical's vampire *Dracula 2000 vampire *Dracula: the Musical vampire *Marvel's vampire *DC's vampire *Hotel Transylvania vampire *Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter vampire *From Dusk till Dawn vampire (aka snake-mouthed vampire or saber-toothed vampire) *Goosebumps vampire *Vampire Diaries vampire *Elder Scrolls vampire *Bloodfiend (aka scavenging vampire) *Dracula 2006 vampire *Dracula Untold vampire *Nosferatu vampire *Strigoi vampire *Anime's Transylvanian vampire (note: male vampires of this subspecies can either look like this gothic-looking individual, or this individual, or even this individual, while females can resemble either this individual, or this gothic individual, or even this individual) *Japanese common vampire *Japanese animean vampire *Chinese hopping vampire (or known just as Chinese vampire or Jiangshi) *Shiki *Matarii *Bass.EXE (undead version) *Abchanchu *Abere *Adze *Alp *Andilaveris *Aniukha *Apotamkin *Asanbosam *Asema *Asiman *Aswang *Aufhocker *Azeman *Max Vampires Aftermath We don't know the exact aftermath of this war, but it is estimated that this war might end somewhere in 2040s-2050s, as said by President Hillary Clinton. We don't know exactly what will happen if either the allies or vampires won, but here are the possible aftermath predictions. If the allies won *Humans, dylanusids, and other sapient species/beings will no longer have to worry about vampires. *Vampire populations will either have to be controlled by humans, dylanusids, and other sapeint species/beings (if they don't stop hunting humans, dylanusids, or other sapient species/beings), and then the vampires will have to become friendly and peaceful towards all sapient species. So therefore, all sapient and almost-sapient species/beings will live peacefully together. *Vampires will stop hunting humans, dylanusids, and other sapient species/being's as the vampires must realize that they are immortal and don't need to feed. *Vampires will be grounded and punished by the government forces for crimes against the universe with no video games, no iPad-like tablets, no iPhone-like tablets, no iPad-like tablets, no listening to tunes, no teen-oriented shows, no teen-oriented movies and no teen-oriented activites, will have to watch only preschool shows and cartoons, and will not make fun of educational TV shows, and they will also have to go to schools everyday including Saturday and Sunday, and even holidays and disasters, and will have to go to summer school as punishment for enslaving the preschoolers until Earth Peace Treaty is enacted, failing their tests, quizzes, projects and book reports, report cards and going out without their parents' permission and throwing parties every night, but if the Earth Peace Treaty is enacted, they will be free, and now live in peace with the other species. *The United States and the Soviet Union will not increase their tensions and become "best friend countries forever." *The Preschooler Federation and the Cartoon Girl Clone Union will end the Southern Hemispheric Cold War. *Communist regimes in Albania, Angola, Benin, Bulgaria, Czechoslovakia, Mongolia, Mozambique, Romania and Somalia will end, and will be like the United States and other non-communist countries, leaving most communist countries, like the Soviet Union, the People's Republic of China and the Socialist Union of the Cartoon Girl Clone Nations, left behind as remaining communist countries, but to keep socialism and remain members of the International Order of Socialist States. *Terrorism from the Middle East and other countries will end and be gone permanently, and Crusades are not needed anymore. *The Earth Peace Treaty will be enacted to prevent future wars, attacks, etc from other species/beings. *The Grand Themistocles would be expanded to have it as a memorial to the Vampire Wars. *Tamagotchis, anime teenages and Hilderons, including their allies will submit to the international community, apologize to the whole world, and realize that they have a lot of mistakes they have done during World War III. *A few thousands of population of Europe will return to their pre-Christian religious ways, and make them as official religions. *Statues of World War III war heroes will be erected in all of the places on Earth. *Introduced species from North America will be introduced to the rest of the world, and the universe. *Teenland and Tamagotchistan will abolish their armed forces, and be replaced by normal police forces, while using the United Federation of Earth as their armed forces to protect these two countries as usual. If the vampires won *Vampires will enslave humans and other sapient species, as well as both American common dylanuses and domestic dylanuses, and then whip them with jump ropes, being hit and punched, kicked and tripped over, treating the humans and dylanuses as livestock, or making them do their chores and/or do their work. The vampires will also farm both humans and dylanuses to mainly to turn them into vampires and sometimes to drink their blood. *Like anime teenagers during World War III, it will be the vampires' turn to hang out and drive in cars so they can go to beaches, amusement parks and carnivals, partying at their houses everynight and watching teen-oriented shows as well. *Many (if not all) non-human-type and non-dylanus-type sapient species/beings will have to leave Earth due to the vampire takeover on Earth. *Earth will be renamed to Planet Dracule due to vampires being the new rulers of this planet. *Vampires will replace many of the man-made modern buildings by Gothic castles, with many objects like beds being replaced by coffins. *Vampires will develop the cure against sunlight, silver, religious objects, garlic, and stakes, being a modified virus which helps protect all vampire subspecies against the sunlight, stakes, silver, garlic, and religious objects, so vampires will never be killed and never die. *Rebellions against vampire rule could be initiated, unless if vampires outlaw this kind of rebellion. *Martial Arts Kids could be arrested for crimes against vampires. Category:Wars Category:Species Category:Interspecies Wars Category:Interracial Wars Category:Events Category:Vampires Category:Battles